


Ale Omens

by SinMama



Series: Greenskins [1]
Category: Of Orcs and Men, Styx: Master of Shadows
Genre: Alcohol, Breeding, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Goblins, Hot, Humans, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Messy, Orcs, Rakash, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taboo, War, drunk, explicit - Freeform, goblin cock, love on the battlefield, raunchy, the table is judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: According to Styx, Arkail leaving you two alone for a personal mission he has to do on his own, gives him permission to quite literally drink you under the table and have a little hanky panky in the Rebellion’s hideout storage room.
Relationships: Styx (Of Orcs and Men)/Reader, Styx (Styx:Master of Shadows)/Reader, Styx/Reader
Series: Greenskins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ale Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some goblin love to a goblin deserving of it.
> 
> If enough people ask I’ll most certainly write more and perhaps start a full fledged series.

A grunt from him and a huff from you, the hefty shifting of belt buckles from him and clanks of groin armour coming off from you.

You were on your back on the old rickety oak table barely standing on its four legs, speaking of legs yours being spread wide to accommodate a certain also quite drunk goblin between them who was eagerly doing his damned best almost falling over in place unlatching all of his many belts and buckles, biting his own lip as he attempted to use all his focus while you busied in removing your hefty knighting armour, the first unlatched and to go being the groin armour that fell to the soil below with a light thunk rolling away. 

Styx took that as a sign to move in closer clumsily bumping his erection against your crotch leaving you to gasp and flush more so pink from not only being drunk and sexually driven up the wall but also from the first ever friction you have had in months, however your pants was still in the way and his scrappy cloth leather boxers were in the way. 

The drunk bastard of a goblin eventually found his way on removing the pesky belts allowing for his clothed skirt like tunic to fall from his hips into a heap on the floor, however you tried to remove your pants in a drunk orderly fashion, Styx found it to be too slow to endure as he flicked with his wrist pulling out a small dagger he made with quick crude work a ripping tear through the pants crotch leaving a wide enough hole that he approved of with a delighted hum.

He tucked the blade away ignoring your drunken disgruntlement of dismay at the hole in your once unharmed pants to eagerly pull his boxers down enough to release his flushed erection, albeit it looked a bit on the shorter side as you took a glance at it, it was the girth what made up for in its shortness erect and full fledge fat with a popping vein green as he was but lightly flushed and pink at the tip dotting a light translucent pure liquid musk smelling pre-cum. You could only grin, a cock was a cock you were as horny and ale-sodden as he was and this would do perfectly especially when you both were not in the right state of mind to make adult decisions in adulting ways. 

A gasp ripped from you, clenching your eyes shut mouth agape in silent ecstasy as Styx’s fat veiny goblin cock filled up every crevice inside of your cunt, the brushing against your puckered swollen velvety labia bristled, your sensitive nerves making you tense and relax before not long gripping the edge of the table as he wasted no time in resting his arms either side of you and humped you like a dog and his bitch. Prying heated grunts from him and sweetened moans from you as your legs hooked around his hips, the rough clumsy heated bumping rocked the table and for the equipment on it to rattle and jostle around some were to clatter to the floor but you both weren’t ones to care about it only pleasuring each other’s wild animal desire to fuck raw whole off your rockers. 

And fuck you did. Styx had a unsteady eager rhythm set desperate as you were for an immediate satisfactory climax humping you with eager abandon his chubby erect cock sloppily and messily squelching in you with each thrust filling the small space with lewd slaps of skin on skin and wet sounds and noisy grunts and moans. God you were in heaven up high in the sky feeling pure bliss of sloppy drunk fuck, you would probably regret it in the morn but for now you weren’t regretting the stupidly hot moment the broiling in your gut like a twig ready to snap under pressure and the light headedness as Styx laid on top of you chest to chest as he humped you against the table, his hot breath against your neck his firm muscular chest against your chest up against your plated chest both of your upper armour still on, his arms against your sides gripping on hard as he fucked you into the oblivion, “Fuck me.” You could only rasp out breathily.

“On it.” Was his only reply as he made short of the situation- quite literally so his thrusts became a quick in and out without even pulling out that far it stirred the broiling pot and you gritted your teeth tightening your legs around his hips which slid his leather armour up a tad bit, you were both in drunken stupor yet knew well off that you both were nearing a quick short end.

As the rickety table rattled beneath with the one end slamming into the wooden wall as his goblin cock slammed into your cunt either or was going to reach its end first and thankfully so it was going to be you two rather than the table you both vigorously fucked on, “F-Fuuuck oh Styx- fuck fuck fuck.” An set of curses escaped your supple lips along with the dangerously handsome goblins name, you gripped the edge of the table stiffly as your inner walls tightened like a be damned cave in, a tight vice grip around his sloppy thick green cock. 

And as for Styx he breathed your name on his own chapped lips brows knitted tighter a thick lined grimace of baring his sharp teeth a goblin who was stubborn and didn’t want to climax so soon as if he could last longer than climaxing so early into a women, unfortunately the casual drunken mistake of a fuck wasn’t meant to last especially not with how he humped you like an agitated rabbit thumping it’s foot down on the floor, “Oh fuck- why are you so-“ he couldn’t even finished his sentence. 

The goblin went stiff beneath your hands and against your chest as rigid as a cold corpse and you yourself as stiff and dead as a door knob both silent in awe of the climax you were both experiencing in such ale-sodden state as if seeing the stars and gods amongst them of Mother Earth before your very eyes, his hot vicious viscous semen filling up your heated crevice, splattering and painting your velvety walls in a nice shade of thick musky smelling white fluid that was only slightly translucent, the thick sticky baby batter fluid oh so touching your cervix and sealing both of your fates to a possible future of terrible little pattering feet of baby goblins. 

Styx’s hot breath against your face and yours against his as he sat up to look at you in the eyes you both could only stare before you were smashing faces in a tradition of mortal kissing however sometimes you could only contemplate the goblins mortality, after all he was two hundred and fifty years old, fuck. You had sex with a goblin who was two hundred and twenty two years older than you. Well that thought was for another time, right now you were in the drunk spell moment of aftercare climax riding down the high and smashing faces, his chapped lips against yours, his tongue hitching a ride on yours practically fucking your tongue and your breaths heated and panty in supple sweet moans and groans like bending wood under pressure. 

And yet even in the blistering heated traditionally sloppy kiss he gently now thrusted with ease like a gentle rocking boat on a lake, letting the sloppy wet squelches reach your ears from his cock taking up space and forcing the semen he had spilled into you splash out and squish around, “Ooooh fuck.” You rasped out between a break in the kiss with eyes lidded in coquettish feminine nature, a very dangerous nature that could get you into more trouble than necessary. 

The raunchy fuck however was very much not over and Styx made it very clear with a cheeky sodden grin as he pulled back popping his cock out of you with an audible ‘pop’, you only smirked at him knowingly of his bad idea to continue on the messy sex, your toes touched the ground as he pulled back for you to readjust your position, you grimaced for a moment feeling semen soaked soil against the skin on your feet and it was all only then and again all but forgotten as you turned around to have your back facing him, bending over the table your bosom smooshed against it and cheek planted on the firm warm wood with ass perked high in the air. 

Your senses were high strung and wild tingling and ready to feel more of the dirty goblin to rough you up some more you felt his hand first gripping your plush ass before moving to your hips to stabilise himself and not stumble all over the place, meanwhile you could only play the guessing game his other hand was elsewhere perhaps gripping his cock and you were well assured he was. Your labia was swollen still blood pumping and coated in his goblin cum that slimed and oozed our of your cunt whilst you held a cheeky pleased sodden smile before grimacing and cursing up a storm giving him a good kick to the ankle, “Wrong hole ya green fuck!” You snarked and only got a rippling hiss in return from him before he took a moment to straighten his vision and press the tip in this time in the right hole. 

Be damned you sighed upon feeling the fullness return and he sighed to feel your warmth wrap once more around his cock, it was like going all over again first time a round two. Styx leaned over your body from behind his hands against your sides and his crotch pressed up completely against your rump and his cock deep in your cunt stretching out that tight cum filled pussy like a satisfying waking morning stretch, this time however you both weren’t so quiet, becoming far more audible in volume with raunchy hot sounds of moans and groan, grunts and squeals. 

And so round two it was, quite literally humping you this time and once more again just as eager as the first his cock penetrating you repeatedly with quick in’s and out’s, the second climax would be just as easy and within reach fingertips to lightly graze the edge of it as he fucked you bent over the rickety table that weened and wailed atrocity over your vile crossbreeding of different species a goblin and a human such interbreeding of two different species seen upon so vile and never thought of and yet you two took the taboo in stride and fucked without a bloody care nor to uphold any facade as if there were nothing between you, not as how a knight would uphold a facade of being good when indeed being the true villain of the story.

And unfortunately so the table was not only the one to bare witness of both of your vile indecent actions, a disgusted Arkail grimaced at seeing Styx’s green bare ass leather boxers at his ankles and hearing your moans with your legs spread, “What the fuck.” Was all he said as Styx flipped the bird at him but not losing his stride at all in fucking you with his chubby goblin cock that throbbed in your cunt in time with feeling your heartbeats in your groins a tingling sensation of reaching climate end, Arkail scoffed and left both of you alone to breed like filthy rats without a care of who had seen.

Styx was determined to finish inside a second time, and you would allow it, feeling his leg twitch against your thigh and his hand wandering behind you under under your passionate mingling bodies to tap your ass and make it pink oh hell yes he was ready and so were you, faster than last time and longer lasting in climax you took the time in sodden state to savour the moment of his goblin cock ravaging your stained velvety walls and his swell balls slapping up against your clit and labia as he fucked you into the table, “Oh fuck-“ it wasn’t a question nor answer just an cut exclamation as he filled your pussy with his his creamy delight of musky goblin semen once more to the brim like a ale filled cup, it was most preferred that way. 

And just like that you both laid there, panting heavily, clothed and gear that were still equipped beginning to feel too hot to be inside of, his bodily weight on top of you from behind and your cunt filled with his cum. You swallowed hard and took a deep breath, “‘right ge’ up. I need ta’ rid myself of this fucking gear it’s gettin’ to hot in it.” You managed out and he grunted in agreement as he lifted his body off of yours, however not intending to remove his cock from you as you could still feel it inside and his hands now on your lightly pinked asscheeks, perhaps admiring staring at his own cock penetrating your puss gave him humble chills, you reach over your shoulders pressing the clips to remove the armour on your back and chest and with the back panel off you were immediately greeted with cold chills of night air coming from the cracks in the door of the storage room.

You gasped when you felt a pinch on your cheeks and you passed a glare over your shoulder at the raunchy quick thinking goblin, your cheeks red as his were from the ale he only grinned, “C’mon Princess, we fucked already, don’t you think you should have given me a pass by now?” He chuckled as you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms on the table, resting your chin on them too tired to move yourself and intending to sleep there. You’d let the goblin pick up your passed out self to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen any mistakes do tell me.


End file.
